이토 시즈카
.png |직업 = 성우, 가수 |소속사 = 켄 프로덕션 |출생년 = 1980 |출생월 = 12 |출생일 = 5 |출생국가 = 일본 |출생지1 = 도쿄도 |출생지2 = |혈액형 = O형 |신장 = |체중 = |발사이즈 = |별명 = 고젠, 시즈카사마 |활동시작 = 2003년 |활동종료 = |장르 = 애니메이션 |데뷔역 = 란 (TEXHNOLY) |참여유닛 = |음악활동 = |공식사이트 = http://www.kenproduction.co.jp/ |블로그 = http://ameblo.jp/beerlover-shizuka/ |트위터 = |공식팬사이트 = |위키피디아 = wikipedia:ja:伊藤静 |공식사이트/명의 = |블로그/명의 = |트위터/명의 = |공식팬사이트/명의 = |위키피디아/명의 = wikipedia:ja:三咲里奈 }} 인물소개 이토 시즈카(伊藤 静, 1980년 12월 5일 ~ )는 일본의 켄 프로덕션 소속 성우이다. 도쿄도 출신. 특징 이력 에로게 활동 명의 *미사키 리나 (三咲 里奈) *네노 테루카 (祢乃 照果) *토바 스노 (鳥羽 すの) *타카시 마야 (高志 麻矢) 성우활동 (성인용 작품) 굵은 글씨는 메인 캐릭터. 성인용 미소녀 게임 ;2003년 *Vagrants (에바) *날개의 노래 (네쥬, 미카엘) *대번장 (미야자토 에리카, 사쿠라다몬 치사) *코스마마니아 (히우라 와카) ;2004년 *신쾌락의 왕 (카이에다 미레이) *어리광쟁이 ~정말! 할 수 없는 아이네~ (히노 사치) *이모호리 ~오빠의 분투기~ (요네쿠라 시즈루) *하늘을 올려다보며 생각하는 것 (마키노 하즈키) ;2005년 *Gift~기프트~ (호카조노 린카) *ToHeart2 XRATED (코사카 타마키) *데보의 둥지 (타키미네 나나카) *갸쿠타마2 (카스가노 시즈루) *마법소녀 Twin☆kle (호리에 츠바사) *마츠시마 히와코와 개조인간이다 (아마노 카스미) *만끽! ~코막카페에 어서오세요!~ (키레이 히카리) *미뇨×이모 (요네쿠라 시즈루) *새벽녘보다 유리색인 (리슬릿 노엘, 피아카 마르그릿트) *여계가족 ~음모~ (아리미야 치사토) *이 맑은하늘 아래서 (라피스&라즐리) *진해마경 (이그니스) *천신락 (타키미네 나나카) *코이모모 (니시키 아야카) *키루토 (키리에) *프린세스 위치즈 (메이비스 윈슬렛) *하피네스! (카미조 사야) ;2006년 *D.C.II -다 카포 II- (코사카 마유키, 사쿠라이 요시유키(소년), 아사쿠라 유키) *Gift 일곱빛깔 이야기들 (호카조노 린카) *Lost child (히지리) *MOON STRIKE (모드렛트, 사티) *PRINCESS WALTZ (후카모리 시즈카) *공주님 늠름하게! (미사라) *마브러브 ALTERED (카자마 토우코) *미하루 -아루토 어나더 스토리- (세노 미키) *브라반! (아사기리 하루나) *아루토 (세노 미키) *이나☆코이! (쿠죠 히이나) *프린세스 위치즈 EXCELLENT (메이비스 윈슬렛) *하피네스 리럭스! (카미죠 사야) ;2007년 *D.C.ⅡSpring Celebration (코사카 마유키) *MagusTale ~세계수와 사랑하는 마법사~ (세실 아베센티아) *내일의 너와 만나기 위해 (이즈미 사야) *네가 주인이고 집사가 나 (쿠온지 신라) *마브러브 ALTERED FABLE (카자마 토우코) *식신~ 도라지꽃에 숨어있는 마음~ (카하라 아야노, 미즈나) *이나☆코이! 팬디스크 (쿠죠 히이나) *짝사랑의 달 (사카키 나기사) *카타하네 (듀아 카르스테드) *타임리프 (나가세 아유무) ;2008년 *D.C.II P.C. ~다 카포 II~ 플러스 커뮤니케이션 (코사카 마유키) *ef - the latter tale. (히로노 나기) *MagusTale Infinity (세실=아베센티아) *ToHeart2 AnotherDays (코사카 타마키) *내일의 나나미와 만나기 위해 (이즈미 사야) *사랑하는 식 SHIKIGAMI2008 (카하라 아야노, 미즈나) *짝사랑의 달 엑스트라 (사카키 나기사) *콘보쿠 마작 ~이런 마작이 있다면 나는 론!~ (오오누키 시이) *타유타마 -kiss on my deity- (키사라기 미후유) *팅클☆크루세이더즈 (쿠죠 헤레나) *호시우타 (아리사) ;2009년 *D.C.II To You ~다 카포 II 투 유~ (코사카 마유키, 아사쿠라 유키) *D.C.II Fall in Love ~다 카포 II 폴 인 러브~ (코사카 마유키) *발키리 콤플렉스 (켄돌) *새벽녘보다 유리색인 -Moonlight Cradle- (리슬릿 노엘, 피아카 마르그릿트) *진지하게 날 사랑해!! (크리스티아나 프리드리히) *천신란만 -LUCKY or UNLUCKY!?- (우노하나노사쿠야히메) *타유타마 -It's happy days- (키사라기 미후유) *타임리프 파라다이스 (나가세 아유무) *호시우타 ~Starlight Serenade~ (호죠 아리사) *휘광익전기 천공의 유미나 (카구라 나유타) ;2010년 *D.C.Dream X'mas ~다카포 드림 크리스마스~ (코사카 마유키) *천사의 일요일 (히로노 나기) *휘광익전기 천공의 유미나 FD -ForeverDreams- (카구라 나유타) ;2011년 *네가 있던 계절 (카자마 토우코) ;2012년 *진지하게 날 사랑해! S (크리스티아나 프리드리히) 성우활동 (전연령 작품) 굵은 글씨는 메인 캐릭터. TV 애니메이션 ;2003년 *GetBackers -탈환옥- (여고생) *TEXHNOLYZE (란''') *진월담 월희 (토오노 아키하') *카레이도 스타 새로운 날개 (마기) *환영투사 바스트플레몬 (티엘) ;2004년 *금색의 갓슈벨!! (아나운스) *마리아님이 보고 계셔 ('하세쿠라 레이') **마리아님이 보고 계셔 **마리아님이 보고 계셔 ~봄~ *코이카제 (안자이 와카바, 4살 무렵의 코시로) ;2005년 *Canvas2 ~무지개빛 스케치~ (타마루 히카리) *SoltyRei (실비아 반) *ToHeart2 ('코우사카 타마키') *공각기동대 S.A.C. 2nd GIG (데지마의 경찰) *건퍼레이드 오케스트라 (료타) *극상학생회 (미우라) *금빛의 갓슈벨!! (엘리자베스, 치타) *딸기 마시마로 (야다 케이코) *마법선생 네기마! (카키자키 미사) *마호라바 ~Heartful days (오컬트 연구부장) *스타십 오퍼레이터즈 ('코우즈키 시논') *오 나의 여신님 (사철소녀) *영국 사랑이야기 엠마 (하우스 메이드) *유리가면 (오토베 노리에) *도쿄무비판 *작안의 샤나 ('빌헤르미나 카르멜') *조이드 제네시스 ('코토나 엘레강스', 사이코, 린나 엘레강스) *츠바사 크로니클 (춘향) *학원 앨리스 (너구리) ;2006년 *.hack//Roots (사부로) *D.Gray-man ('리나리 리', 레로 등) *MAR -메르 헤븐- (리리스) *xxxHOLiC ('쿠노기 히마와리') *네기마!? (카키자키 미사)#16화 자막 및 일러스트도 담당 *두근두근 비밀친구 (아오모리 아코, 우사기, 포테테튜트, 야요이군) *두사람은 프리큐어 Splash Star (이즈미다, 오카이) *모레의 방향 ('노가미 쇼코') *새벽녘보다 유리색인 (리슬릿 노엘) *소년음양사 (후지와라노 케이코) *위치 블레이드 (츠즈키 시오리) *윈터가든 (여점원) *유리함대 ('시르아 모에 실바넬') *지옥소녀 (하야시 노리코) *츠바사 크로니클 (춘향) *토나그라! (세리자와 미우) *팟타 폿타 몬타 (플로라) *펌프킨 시저스 ('앨리스 레이 멀빈') *해피니스! (카미조 사야) ;2007년 *BACCANO!-바카노!- ('작업복 입은 여자 ) *BUZZER BEATER (이오) *D.C.II ~다 카포 II~ (코우사카 마유키) *DARKER THAN BLACK -흑의 계약자- (앨리스 왕) *렌탈 마법사 (쿠로하 마나미', 주작) *마법소녀 리리컬 나노하 StrikerS (샤리오 피니노, 오토, 디드) *바람의 스티그마 (쿠온 나나세) *엘 카자드 ('나디') *완간 미드나이트 (여자아이) *월면토끼병기 미나 ('코슈 스이렌') *작안의 샤나II ('빌헤르미나 카르멜') *소녀왕국 표류기 ('치카게', 스즈카, 펭펭, 겐쥬마루) *스카이 걸즈 ('이치죠 에이카') *스케치북 ~full color's~ (하씨) *천원돌파 그렌라간 (부타, 다리 아다이) *하야테처럼! ('카츠라 히나기쿠')#43화 '카츠라 자매의 집사통신', #48화 '카츠라 히나기쿠의 집사통신'의 제목도 직접 붙였다. ;2008년 *BLASSREITER ('아만다 웰나') *D.C.II S.S. ~다 카포II 세컨드 시즌~ (코우사카 마유키, 사쿠라이 요시유키의 어린시절) *ef - a tale of melodies. ('히로노 나기') *xxxHOLiC◆계 ('쿠노기 히마와리') *고대왕자 공룡킹 D 키즈 어드벤처 익룡전설 (셰라) *네가 주인이고 집사가 나 ('쿠온지 신라') *노다메 칸타빌레 파리편 ('타치야나 비시뇨와') *세키레이 (베니츠바사) *얏타맨 제2기 ('카미나리 아이 , 아오이, 여고생 메카 등 일부 콕핏 메카) *어떤 마술의 금서목록 (칸자키 카오리') *우리집의 여우신령님. (미야베 모미지) *절대가련 칠드런 (리쥬) ;2009년 *사키-Saki- ('타케이 히사') *마리아님이 보고 계셔 4th Season ('하세쿠라 레이', 학생) *바스쿼시! ('세라 D 미란다') *타유타마 -Kiss on my Deity- ('키사라기 미후유') *첫사랑 한정. ('에노모토 케이') *하야테처럼!! ('카츠라 히나기쿠') *흑신 The Animation (코구레 리오나) ;2010년 *WORKING!! (타카나시 코즈에) *내 여동생이 이렇게 귀여울 리가 없어 (이오리 페이트 세츠나) *노다메 칸타빌레 피날레 ('타치야나 비시뇨와') *댄스 인 더 뱀파이어 번드 (시노노메 나나미) *세키레이 ~Pure Engagement~ (베니츠바사) *스트라이크 위치스2 (한나 유스티나 마르세이유) *아이언맨 ('오다 나나미') *아마가미SS ('모리시마 하루카', 소년, 강아지) *어떤 마술의 금서목록II (칸자키 카오리) *언젠가는 대마왕 ('에토 후지코') *오오카미씨와 일곱 동료들 ('오오카미 료코') *전설의 용자의 전설 (에나 아스토) *카타나가타리 (키구치 쟌키) *포켓몬스터 베스트 위시 (벨) *하트캐치 프리큐어! (쿠루미 모모카) ;2011년 *C -the money of soul and possibility control- (아키코의 엄마) *WORKING'!! (타카나시 코즈에) *다마고치! (아겟치) *단탈리안의 서가 (피오나 파메니아스) *로큐브! ('타카무라 미호시') *마켄키! (야마토 키쿄우) *벨제바브 ('힐더 ) *소프테니 (아키야마 치토세') *작안의 샤나 III -FINAL- ('빌헤르미나 카르멜') *진지하게 날 사랑해!! ('크리스티아네 프리드리히 ) ;2012년 *PSYCHO-PASS (쿠니즈카 야요이') *나츠메 우인장 사 (오가타 유리코) *남고생의 일상 (선배, 나카오 고교 학생회장) *맹렬 우주해적 (미사 그랜드우드, 타르비키 라우노) *사키 -Saki- 아치가 편 episode of side-A (타케이 히사) *시마지로 헤소카 *아마가미 SS+ plus ('모리시마 하루카', 모리시마 S 제시카) *에어리어의 기사 ('미시마 나나') *요르문간드 ('코코 헥마티아르') **요르문간드 **요르문간드 PERFECT ORDER *인류는 쇠퇴했습니다 (마녀 선배) *코코로 커넥트 (후지시마 마이코) *퀸즈 블레이드 리벨리온 (리리아나) *크레용 신쨩 (우오즈미 산고) *포켓몬스터 베스트 위시 시즌2 (벨) *하야테처럼! CAN'T TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU ('카츠라 히나기쿠') *하이스쿨 D×D ('히메지마 아케노') *인류는 쇠퇴했습니다 (마녀 선배) OVA *I"s Pure (요시즈키 이오리) *첫사랑 한정 DVD용 쇼트 애니메이션 <한정소녀.> (에노모토 케이) *작안의 샤나 시리즈 ('빌헤르미나 카르멜') **작안의 샤나SP '사랑과 온천의 교외학습!' **작안의 샤나S *스카이 걸즈 (이치죠 에이카) *ToHeart2 시리즈 ('코우사카 타마키') **OVA ToHeart2 **ToHeart2ad **ToHeart2 adplus **ToHeart2 adnext *DOGS/BULLETS&CARNAGE ('후유미네 나오토') *톱을 노려라2! (파시카 페시카 페르시쿰) *하야테처럼!! 더위가 여름이군! 수영복 편! ('카츠라 히나기쿠') *BALDR FORCE EXE RESOLUTION (카이라 키루스텐) *삐리리~ 불어봐! 재규어 ~리턴 오브 약 1년만~ (나와사와 와사미) *핑키 스트리트 (노리코, 여자) *Prayers 플레이어즈 (미사키) *벨제바브 ~주운 아기는 대마왕!?~ ('힐더') *OAD xxxHOLiC 시리즈 ('쿠노기 히마와리') **OAD xxxHOLiC 춘몽기 **OAD xxxHOLiC 롱 **OAD xxxHOLiC 롱 덧없는 꿈 *마법선생 네기마! 시리즈 (카키자키 미사) **네기마!? 봄, 여름 **마법선생 네기마! ~하얀 날개 ALA ALBA~ **마법선생 네기마! ~또 하나의 세계~ *마리아님이 보고 계셔 3rd 시즌 (타카치 히데미) *마리아님이 보고 계셔 OVA 팬디스크 (하세쿠라 레이) *무다츠모 없는 개혁 -The Legend of KOIZUMI- ('유카리땅') 극장판 애니메이션 *날아라! 호빵맨 철화의 마키와 금의 솥밥 (마을 사람) *극장판 천원돌파 그렌라간 그렌편 (부타) *극장판 천원돌파 그렌라간 라간편 (부타) *영화 하트캐치 프리큐어! 꽃의 도시에서 패션쇼…인가요!? (쿠루미 모모카) *극장판 "문학소녀" (히메쿠라 마키) *극장판 XXXHOLiC 한 여름밤의 꿈 ('쿠노기 히마와리') *명탐정 코난 천공의 난파선 (웨이트리스) *극장판 얏타맨 신 얏타 메카 대집합! 장난감 나라에서 대결전이다! ('카미나리 아이 ''') 게임 더빙 영화 더빙 드라마 더빙 애니메이션 더빙 라디오 실사 CM 기타 디스코그라피 개인 명의 나바타메 히토미 & 이토 시즈카 드라마 CD (성인용 작품) 드라마 CD (전연령 작품) 라디오 CD 테마송, 캐릭터송 등 주석 같이 보기 ;소속사 *켄 프로덕션 외부 문서 *켄 프로덕션 공식 사이트 *이토 시즈카 블로그 '静◇呑んだくれ日記'